Jonin Chronicles: The Assassination of a Lady
by Ajax Reed
Summary: Choji wasn't sure about his promotion, he wasn't sure about this mission and he cerntainly was not sure about his feelings over a certain black haired girl! One thing he was sure about was that this was not going to be easy.
1. Promotion

A gentle breeze blew lazily through the giant trees around Konohagakure, barely rustling their deep green leaves. The sun shone in a near cloudless electric blue sky, it was a beautiful day. It was a perfect time to sit and do very little, to just enjoy the sun.

So of course Choji was too busy to enjoy beautiful weather or feel the gentle breeze upon his face. The Akamichi sighed as he put down the heavy load he was carrying. 'Why did he have to be a nice guy? Why couldn't he have just said no?' The big Chunin thought to himself 'he didn't even like them for crying out loud!'. The Long haired ninja sighed, if he could have just thought of half way damned descent excuse to refuse them he wouldn't be helping them move there stupidly heavy boxes. A frown formed on his large face as a thought struck him. 'Why were these people moving on such wonderful day anyway?'

"Hey Choji , nice day isn't it. What are you doing?"

Choji smiled as he recognised the loud voice asking the question. The large ninja turned to see a tall man with broad shoulders and spiky blonde hair walking happily towards him. The Akimichi's beetle black eyes widened in surprise as he noticed that his Jonin friend wasn't wearing his usual black and orange jumpsuit.

"Hey Naruto, just helping these folks move house. What happened to your usual outfit?"

Naruto grimaced as he looked down at the blue jeans and white t-shirt he wore. The blonde ninja was obviously disappointed at the lack of colour and the apparent normalcy of his current clothes.

"I had to put my usual gear in for a serious deep clean. The last mission I was on was really messy and I've just managed to get the smell out of my hair." He emphasised by tugging at his unruly blonde locks. "Anyway" the blue eyed man continued "who are you helping move, anyone I know? Or is it some stupid trumped up C class mission?"

"Nah, I wish it was though. Then I'd be being paid. There just some distant relatives. Married into the clan a couple of years back and to be honest..." Choji bent forward beckoning his blonde friend to come closer. Naruto grinned as he leaned in as his large friend whispered covertly "I can't stand them, but I couldn't think of an excuse to refuse them. So I've been shifting these large boxes halfway across town because the bastards are too cheap to hire a wagon."

Naruto's laughter echoed around the busy streets as the blonde wiped tears from his eyes. "Sorry man that sucks!" The jonin managed to gasp out "Do you want to go grab lunch?"

Just as Choji pondered if he wanted ramen for lunch (let's face it it's not going to be much else!) an ANBU rose up out of the ground his white boar mask glinting in the sun. "Choji Akimichi? You are requested to report to the Hokage."

Naurto frowned at the ANBU's monotone order before turning to Choji "Hey what does the Hokage want ya for?"

The big Chunin shrugged in confusion. The blonde jonin turned back to ask why the Hokage wanted to see Choji when he discovered that the ANBU was gone. "I hate it when they do that!" The tall man loudly exclaimed.

The Brown haired Akimichi chuckled, putting a reassuring hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Me to my old friend, I'd better go see what the Hokage wants."

"Could it be for a mission?" The Jinchuriki asked.

Choji shrugged "I don't think so. Shikimaru's been put onto the Hokage's staff as an adviser and Ino's on a long term mission and all the other teams are full or currently active."

Naurto frowned "What could the old lady possibly want from you then?" Choji shrugged again before walking towards the Hokage tower. "Better go find out, sorry about lunch. We'll do it another time okay. Bye Naurto."

"See ya Choji" the tall man yelled back before heading off to his favourite ramen stand wondering what the old lady Hokage needed to see his friend about. The blonde Jonin shrugged it off; if it was important he'd here about it. Besides he needed all his concentration to deal with the mountain of ramen he was about to consume. Life was good.

Choji approached the Hokage's door and knocked quietly. "Come in" called a powerful feminine voice from the other side of the wood. The large Chunin diligently opened the door and entered the head ninja's office.

"Ah, Choji thank you so much for coming so quickly."

"No problem Hokage-sama." Choji replied to his blonde superior. The Akimichi grunted in surprise as he noticed his best friend in the corner of the room. "Shikamaru? What are you doing here?"

The Black haired jonin shrugged as if to suggest that answering would be far too troublesome. Tsunade smiled as she answered for her lazy subordinate "He's here to advice me on the promotion of chunins to jonins that I'm approving this year."

The big ninja raised an eyebrow. So this was one of Shikamaru's jobs as the Hokage's adviser. The heavy man quickly went through the available facts in his head and guessed the reason for his summons. "So you wish me to give a second opinion on Shikamaru's suggestions? I will if you want me to Hokage-sama but if I know my friend it will be completely unnessi... Is something wrong hokage-sama?" Choji asked concerned, as the Hokage had burst out laughing.

"I told you he's humble to a fault." a smirking Shikamaru said knowingly to Tsunade. Who despite her growing laughter had handed him a couple 100 ryo notes. Choji shot his friend a confused look. What did Shikamaru mean humble to a fault? Surely the Hokage had called him here for a second opinion? The only other reason would be... The large Chunin's eyebrows rose in realisation. "Me?" he asked sure he was wrong.

"Yes Choji, you." Tsunade said through her mirth. "You are to be made a Jonin this year along with Shino."

Choji was stunned he knew that Shino was up for promotion. The only reason the bug user wasn't promoted last year was because of a fiasco with a princess from the land of Jade (Poor Shino girls either hate bugs or love them a little too much!). The newly appointed Jonin was mystified at why he had been promoted though. He wasn't a particularly powerful like Naruto and Neji or smart and unique like Shikamaru and Shino. His disbelief must have shown on his face because the legendery sanin had raised an enquiring eyebrow."Yes? You had a question Choji?"

"Why?" asked the dark eyed ninja. Tsunade's almond eyes sparkled with amusement as she picked up a file from her desk; she winked covertly at her lazy adviser before opening the folder and reading aloud. "Choji Akimichi, heir to the Akimichi clan. Current rank Chunin, with a speciality in Taijustu and close range Ninjustu. Veteran of the Last Great ninja war, Winner of the Dynamo's Medal for Bravery and Hero of Blood Rock Valley. Number of Completed missions 93 of which; A Class is 7, B class is 24, C class is 33 and D class 29. Number of Uncompleted missions 3 of which all are A Class. Also has recently added two Ninjustu to the Akimichi clan's family justu's scroll. Psychological analysis has concluded that you are the following; Loyal, driven, steady as a rock and have the mental strength of steel. Teamwork feedback is rated extremely high." As the 5th Hokage finished she raised her eyebrows at the young man before saying "and you're asking why you're being promoted to jonin?"

Shikamaru snickered as Choji stood there with an embarrassed expression on his face. The long haired jonin shot his best friend a cold look before bringing his black eyes back to Tsunade and saying "With all due respect sir, there are a lot of chunins that are veterans of the last war, many of whom have better mission records than me. Those two jutsu's I developed are based on Jiriya-sama's own unique techniques which I procured through Naruto." He raised a knowing finger "We both know that the Medal for Bravery was a political play by the Dynamo to increase his popularity with us ninja and Blood Rock Valley..." the big man faltered as unwanted memories threatened to push to the forefront of his mind "I just did what I had to do." he said quietly letting his hand fall to his side.

Shikamaru sighed as he muttered "humble to a bloody fault". Tsunade rolled her eyes in mock aspiration and Shikamaru smiled before saying "Look Choji, we really think you deserve this promotion and that you will do the village proud as a Jonin."

"Choji, this was not a spur of the moment decision" the slug charmer cut in "we've been mulling over this for quite a while." The busty blonde said seriously. She smiled at the large Chunin.

Many of her senior ninja's had voiced concerns that Choji was too soft to be an elite ninja, that his natural kindness would inhibit him in his duty. However the old Hokage had seen him fight when what he loved was on the line. She shuddered at the memory; no he was defiantly Jonin material. The young clan member would just never be comfortable in ANBU. However the blonde leader needed some Jonin who had other skills other than just combat and assignation. Konaha in fact had a quite a number of Anti-social killing machines but she needed Jonin who could do guard and diplomatic missions. Hence the reason she was really quite keen to promote the reliable Chunin.

The Akimichi clan heir took a deep breath before straightening himself up and looking into his superiors hazel brown eyes. "Hokage-sama" he said calmly and resolutely. Shikamaru and Tsunade both tensed up waiting for his answer.

"I accept"

Shikamaru let a lazy half smile appear in his face, while Tsunade nodded in satisfaction.

"Excellent, while you will be appointed today the official induction isn't for a couple of days" The fifth Hokage's eyes twinkled mischievously "So why don't you go out to celebrate."

The newly promoted jounin grinned at his boss "I can do that Hokage-sama" the clan heir bowed, through another grin at his best friend and left. Shikimaru lazily waved his arm at his departing friends back. Tsunade turned to face the Nara heir.

"Think he'll do?" she asked

"He'll make a fine jounin, Tsunade-sama"

"That's not what I was asking Shikamaru"

There was a long silence while the two ninja stared quietly at each other their eyes not leaving each other's faces. Before finally the shadow user sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Yeah Hokage-sama he'll do" Shikamaru said, his voice heavy with resignation and regret.

Mayu was annoyed, this had been the fifth attempt on her life in as many weeks and it was really starting to get on her nerves. But she was a lady and a lady did not get annoyed... incredibly vexed maybe but never annoyed. Ladies also never let anything get on their nerves. It was against her training and character. Still she was annoyed, very annoyed in fact she was incredibly close to being angry. What had annoyed her the most is that they had been very bad attempts. The incompetent ninja they kept sending kept getting caught by her bodyguards. It grated on her that the people responsible seemed to have no class or any competence. They had been getting steadily better however, almost as if the person sending them was getting more money and support with every attempt.

The young woman was going to have to do something about it, but what? Her samurai body guard were loyal and had been effective enough so far. However they were bound by their code of honour which caused them to be very restricted in their duties concerning her. They couldn't be in the same room as her unless she was wearing formal clothes for instance. Silly rules like that had really hampered her safety and her life in general. The young lady needed other options.

She needed a personal bodyguard that would be with her at all times and whose honour was beyond reproach, so there would be no questions about her virtue. The young noblewoman needed a trained warrior who was beyond bribery, who would put the mission (and by default her) beyond all else.

She needed someone like a ninja. They were a problem however, all of them tended to be grim killing machines with little or no social etiquette. Oh some of them were okay, many of the clan heirs and leaders could pass for nobility but even then they tended to lack the social skills necessary to be around nobles. The young woman could only think of a few clans that possessed the training needed to be able to protect her without embarrassing her. There was also the problem that if any of the other nobles found out that she needs ninja to protect herself it could weaken her position at court. Mayu annoyingly couldn't think of a better option however. She would have sighed in resignation, but ladies don't sigh. She summoned a servant "Get me a scroll and writing materials. I have a letter to construct."

"Hai Mayu-sama. Where will this message be sent?"

"To the Hokage of Konaha, please make the necessary arrangements thank you."

The servant nodded, bowed and then left the room. As Mayu watched the servant depart she failed to notice a rat sprint out of its hiding place from under where the young women sat. The rat travelled unnoticed through the great house, dodging unsuspecting servants and hiding from the patrolling samurai. Until it came to the outer wall were it stopped, raised its head as if it was checking for signs of people and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Choji was a happy man. The elated feeling that welled up within him kept him warm against the cold night drizzle. He was a jonin and although he still had some lingering doubts about the appointment he was happy. The large man grinned as he navigated he darkened streets of Konaha. According to the clan heirs own calculations this event shouldn't have happened for another couple of years. Choji knew that his friends and his former teacher Asuma would be proud of him; he smiled bitterly at the memory of his deceased teacher. The newly promoted jonin mentaly shook himself, tonight was about celebration. Not of remembrance and reflection. 'There will be time enough for that' the newly promoted ninja muttered to himself as he reached his destination. A wooden door of a two-story house in down town Konaha.

"Isn't that a bit of a jaded comment?"came a voice from the dark shadows that surrounded the building like a huge black flower.

Choji smiled "Surely you don't expect a ninja of my age not to have become a little cynical?"

"Oh, I do! It's just that it seems a little odd coming from your mouth" replied a tall figure, who until then had been hiding in the shadows around the building. The figure stepped out of the darkness and lit a cigarette, "just seems something that Neji or Kakashi would say".

"Don't lump me in with those depressing geniuses, and when did you start smoking?" said Choji amusement clearly evident in his voice.

"Had to start for a mission and just never managed to stop, stupid addictive nicotine."

The brown haired man laughed as he said "Does Shikimaru know you smoke?"

"Gods know, if he found out I'd never be able to look that smug bastard in the eye again. Especially after all that crap I gave him before he quit."

The clan heir stepped forward and affectionately hugged the smoking figure who hugged the big man back. "When did you get back?"

"This morning, but I couldn't go to sleep without congratulating my teammate on his big promotion. Congratulations!"

The newly promoted ninja laughed "You really are to kind, thanks Ino."

The blonde woman smiled "Kindness has nothing to do with it you are one of the most capable ninjas I know. This promotion was a long time in coming, hell I thought you would be promoted after Blood Rock." The blonde ninja smiled a grim little smile "Though a lot of what I thought has been changed recently." Noticing the sudden grim mood that had come upon his former teammate Choji frowned. Ino had been recently selected for several long term undercover missions and they seemed to be taking their toll.

"Come in and have a drink with me Ino." As the blonde Koundachi started a dismissal the long haired jonin cut her off "Please Ino! I know you're tired but just one drink with me for old times' sake." The Mindwalker looked into her friends dark kind eyes before giving in. "Fine" She said before a bright smile broke over her face. "But you're buying!" Choji laughed as he opened the door to the shadowy building. He stepped aside allowing Ino to enter first. "Ladies first" he said grinning. The young women smiled put out her cigarette before sauntering past her friend casually flicking her hair as she did so. The newly promoted Jonin grinned before following her inside.

As the moon waned rowdy voices could be heard coming from the shadowy building. If you listened closely you could just hear snippets of conversations inside. "Ah Ino your back where ha…."

"Choji you lucky son of a…"

"So I said 'I don't care if you're a god amongst ninja give me back my….'"

"Hey who turned off the outside lights" as these words faded into the night. Bright Neon lights suddenly flashed into life. It read The Cracked Kurnai. The sudden bright light chased away the dark shadows that surrounded the building, and with the fleeing shadows ran a single black rat that after rounding the corner disappeared in a cloud of smoke.


	2. A lady is always a lady

Choji stared at the massive estate in front of him his mouth slightly open from shock. The young man glanced back down at his mission scroll the Hokage had given him. Double checking he had the right address. Confirming this was indeed the address on his mission scroll his gazed returned to the massive estate. Now Choji was clan born and had been raised on the Akimichi estate and holidayed in several of the clans other holdings in the land of fire but this was on another estate level completely. He could barely see the main house in the distance. Gathering himself he destroyed the mission scroll and double checked his equipment and supplies adjusted the straps of his travel pack and headed towards the great estate.

Sometime later Choji arrived at the great houses front door. Just as the large ninja was about to knock he paused, his finely trained senses were screaming at him. The clan heir quietened his mind and closed his eyes before listening. The Black eyed man heard the movement of the quiet of the grass and trees in the wind, the shuffle of servants and the laughter of a small girl and… Chojis eyes snapped open he dropped his pack and ran towards the sound that had caused him such alarm. To him who had fought in the great ninja war and the battle of Blood rock valley it was the unforgettable sound of someone whimpering in pain.

Mayu felt fear stir in her heart as she looked up at the three men that surrounded her. The young noble knew she was in trouble, yet instead of the mind numbing terror at the threat of her death she expected to feel, the black haired women felt her fear turn to anger. "So they sent three of you to kill me? Are you that incompetent you can't deal with one little woman?" Mayu stared at the dark clad men, anger giving her strength to fight the rising dread within her. "Well? Are you just going to stand there and wait for me to commit suicide out of boredom or are you actually going to…" the angry young woman was cut off as one of her attackers drove his fist into her stomach.

The defiant noble doubled over in pain desperately trying to breathe as the blow winded her. She felt a second blow strike the middle of her back, the force of which drove the young noble woman to the floor. Before Mayu had a chance to rise the middle attacker kicked her hard in the face. The young lady felt more than heard the terrible scraping sound which was followed by a loud crack. Then almost instantly, came the pain. Red hot stinging pain that made her eyes water uncontrollably. The young woman then heard someone whimper, it took her a few seconds to realise it was her! She gritted her teeth stifling the sound. Mayu would not give these thugs the satisfaction of hearing a lady like her make any noise of pain. The nobles's grey eyes looked up at them defiantly, anger, arrogance and fear giving her strength. _Her vision was blurred slightly by the tears in her eyes. This made the black clad figures waver and pulse._ The raven haired young woman stared defiantly at her tormentors; she was in too much pain to speak.

The attacker to her left stifled a laugh "looks like the little lady's got a little fight in her." The other two assassins chuckled.

'Damn them and their mocking' Mayu thought to herself as tears trickled down her face, whether they were from anger or pain she knew not. The young lady then noticed a movement out of the corner of her eye. Mayu's face slowly broke into an evil smile.

"Why is she smiling? We break her already?" the attacker who spoke earlier asked.

"No…you….asshole" Mayu managed to say through the pain casting aside her court breed manners she continued "I'm… smiling because….your…all…FUCKED!"

As she finished the assassin opposite he looked down in surprise at the steel point of a kurnai sticking out of his chest. The other two spun around to face there attacker. A ninja in with a konaha headband and long spiky brown hair, the metal body armour he wore glinted. The two remaining intruders hesitated, which cost them their lives.

Mayu steeled herself against the pain she felt and in a sudden movement pulled out a long dagger from the obi of her kimmodo. The young women pushed herself up onto her knees and plunged it into the back of her tormentor with all her weight, strength and anger behind it. As the attacker went down the other was dealt with by the konaha ninja. Who, using his opponents' hesitation closed the distance between them and rammed his fist into the black clad intruder's stomach. As the man doubled over the brown hared ninja pulled out a kurnai from under his armour and rammed it into the back of the intruder's neck.

Choji double checked his target was dead before he turned towards the young woman kneeling over the man she had just killed. As the jonin approached he heard the young noble woman quietly talking to herself. As the large man got closer he could just about make out what the raven haired woman was saying and the black eyed ninja was a little taken aback at what he heard.

"How dare you make me KILL you! How dare you make me. A LADY! A KILLER! How dare you…" her voice trailed off into a whisper. Choji cautiously approached not sure what to do with the obviously upset noblewoman. Mayu turned to face her rescuer, her grey eyes focused on him through the tears in her eyes. She quickly looked away wiping her face and desperately tried to get herself under control. As the large jonin came within arms length she forced herself to stand and face him. "So sorry about that, may name is Lady Mayu Date and I assume you are the ninja bodyguard I sent for?"

Choji remembered his manners as he nodded. "Yes, my name is Choji Akimichi at your service my lady."

The young noble woman smiled at the brown haired ninja before saying "Excellent and now that we have been properly introduced I can leave myself in your hands Akimichi-san." As Mayu finished the last of her strength gave out and she collapsed forwards, her grey eyes slowly shutting as she fell through the air.

Choji's ninja trained reactions kicked in as the young jonin jumped forward to catch his client. As the clan heir caught the grey eyed noble woman he couldn't help but notice how light and frail the pale skinned woman was. The powerful man glanced over to the man she had killed and raised his eyebrows, impressed the slight woman had managed to stab the dagger in all the way to the hilt. As jonin carefully lowered her to the floor another much more interesting thought fluttered across Choji's mind. His employer had held on to consciousness despite her obvious physiological and physical pain (that was a really nasty broken nose) just to make sure they had been properly introduced. The young man shook his head as he stood 'This' he thought to himself 'was going to be a difficult mission he could tell'.

As the clan heir approached the bodies to see if he could gleam any useful information from them. They all promptly disappeared into clouds of acrid black smoke leaving no trace behind. Just as the acrid smoke faded half a dozen armed samurai burst into the room. The Large jonin sighed heavily 'Yep' he confirmed with himself 'this was defiantly not going to be an easy mission'.


End file.
